Azron Hunter of Men, Assassin of Gods
by Dracula Backwards
Summary: Shut down because i can't think of anything and it was going into a dead end, if ANYONE has some ideas or would like to adopt it, message me bitches! it's not hard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Percy Jackson series or Dishonored the game, Unfortunately, because if I could percy would be with zoe and corvo would team up with Daud and they would be badass people who killed the lord regent and took over Dunwall.

" talking "

" _thinking "_

this is the story of Perseus Jackson, the man who went beyond all limits, who broke his code and saved the world, this is the story of a warrior, an assassin, a lover, a hero. Our story begins in the throne room of Olympus ….

* * *

_the hero, Perseus Jackson, stands above Luke, ready to end his life._

~ Percy POV ~

" I'm sorry, Luke. This never should have had to happen " I said, as I prepared to drive the sword into his mortal point, I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I knew I had to do this, so I stabbed him in the small of his back, and he screamed in pain, " Percy …. Thank …. You …. " he said, just before he died " your welcome …. Brother, " I whispered. " LUKE! No! " Annabeth screamed as she ran over, tears in her eyes " I'm sorry, wise girl, I had to do it … " I said, " you Idiot! " she screamed as she ran at me, slicing at my left armpit, I screamed and fell as she grazed my one mortal point, not deep enough to kill me " I never loved you! You were supposed to die! And I would live with Luke forever! " she screamed as she raised her dagger, only to be shot through the arm by Thalia, " Bitch, " she snarled, as she hobbled over to me

* * *

~ the Gods POV ~

all thirteen gods of Olympus flashed into the throne room to see Percy and Thalia standing over a sobbing Annabeth, as she saw the gods she shrieked " Mom! Help! They're traitors! " before anyone else could react, Athena threw her spear at Percy, knocking him down and over, but as Annabeth stood up and began to run at Percy, Poseidon slammed his trident into the floor " Enough! " he said, as Zeus pointed his bolt at Athena " you will not harm my son! " " SILENCE! " Zeus roared. As thunder shook the throne room, daring Athena to try and attack Thalia as he protected her, " Apollo! Heal them, Hephaestus! Bind her, " he said, pointing at Annabeth. Celestial Bronze chains sprung out from the ground, binding Annabeths hands and feet and holding her in place as Apollo healed Thalia and Percy " Everyone, Sit in your thrones! If you don't have a throne, then summon one and Shut up! " he said, and all the gods sat in their respective thrones as Hades and Hestia conjured their own. " Daughter! Explain your actions" " Annabeth's a traitor, " she said. " I got trapped under Hera's statue outside and percy tried to help me, but Annabeth said there wasn't time, when I entered the throne room percy had killed Kronos and Annabeth was trying to kill him, I stopped her and then you guys showed up. " she said, glaring at Annabeth " She Lies! " Athena said, " My Daughter would NEVER betray Olympus!"

she said, standing up and pointing her spear at Thalia, who narrowed her eyes, and staring at Athena said " I swear on the River Styx that every word I just said to the council is true. " Athena kept glaring at Thalia, but as thunder boomed outside she just slumped back into her throne, holding her head, Zeus turned at Annabeth, rage in his eyes, " Annabeth Chase! Daughter of Athena! " he boomed, " you have been found guilty of treason against the Gods! Your punishment, Eternity in Tatarus! " he said, raising his bolt, she shook in her shackles but said " go ahead, send me down! I will reunite with my love, and we will tear you apart and burn what's left! " she said, at this, Zeus, eyes narrowed in rage, raised his bolt, and threw it directly at her, the room was flooded in blue light, forcing the demigods to look away, as she screamed in pain. When it cleared, only a charred and smoking piece of marble remained.

* * *

Please Read and Review, tell me what you think! flames are welcome, as they will be used to burn flamers alive, constructive criticism IS allowed, because if you dont like it, i need to know, Bruddah! that way maybe i can improve on it for ya.


	2. Chapter two, a New Life

Right, I have a poll going on for this story, and I need EVERYONE to vote in the comments box, guest or not, I need the votes if you guys want the story to continue, cuz I cant continue it without his " female Friend " being picked! It is absolutely essential! So vote so I can continue the story!

~ Zeus's POV, ~ in the throne room

After that _traitor _, annabeth, had been dealt with, I decided the mood was much too somber for my taste, " Let the rewards ceremony for the demigods begin! " I said, and throughout the party the wounded demigods were healed as the muses struck up a tune I had come to favor, the actual rewarding went on inside the throne room, where the council was, " Thalia Grace! Step forward " I said, as my faveorite daughter knelt infront of my throne " For your bravery and Valor shown in battle today, I will grant you one wish, my daughter. " " Then I want the hunters ranks refilled, and a new bow with never ending arrows charged with electricity for my hunts, father " she said, " Very well, " I boomed, " it will be done, " I said, as she took her place among the hunt. " Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon! " I thundered, inwardly chuckling at the pun. " Step forward! " he knelt at his fathers throne, then at mine, his face a mask, never showing his emotions, which worried me somewhat. " you have by far done the most we could ever ask of you, going to your limits and beyond, and saving us all, for this, I will grant you one wish, that the entire council will fulfill, as long as it is within our power. " " Anything? " the son of Poseidon asked, looking up. " yes, hero. " I said, " if you so wish, we will make you a god, and you will serve as your fathers lieutenant for eternity. " He was silent for a moment, and then he spoke up. " I am afraid I must decline, lord zeus. " He said, for a moment I was shocked, and then I was angry. " You would Deny our generous gift? " I said, a tone of danger in my voice as I clutched my bolt. " No, lord zeus, I would still like a wish, but you all must swear on the river styx to uphold it. " At this, I grew even more angry " do you not trust the word of the council, Boy? " " No, Lord zeus, " he said, " but someone once told me, " he spoke looking at hades " that you should always get a Solemn oath. " my brother smirked in his seat, " Guilty. " he said. " Very well, the council swears upon the river styx to agree to your wishes, as long as it is within our power, " I spoke, as thunder boomed. " Then firstly, you all must give back lord hades and lady Hestia their thrones, they have more then proved their worth, Secondly, you must ALL claim your children by the time they reach the age of thirteen, and ensure they reach camp halfblood safely, Thirdly, release all the peaceful titans, such as Leto and Calypso, from their prisons, fourthly, make cabins for ALL gods inside the camp, both major and minor, this war could have been prevented if you claimed your children, let them know you cared, " I opened my mouth " you DARE- " He raised his hand, cutting me off, making me Furious. " I was not finished yet, Fifthly, I want partial immortality, such as the ones the hunters of artemis receive, so I am not bound by the ancient laws, and for my final wish, Amnesty, I don't want to live in this world, anymore, I want to be left alone by the world of the gods, so none of you will contact me unless I give you permission, you will not speak to me, you will not fight me, you will not drag me off from where I am, you. Will. Leave. Me. Alone. Those are my wishes, lord Zeus. " "my son, " my brother spoke up, " you ask much of us. " He merely gazed at all of us, looking us in the eyes. " I hold you to your oath, all of you. " I grunted at this, " very well, boy, it will be done. " as I said this I reached out my hand " the council, or some among us, have decided to bless you along with your immortality, the said councilmen will now grant you their blessing, " at this, Hermes rose from his throne and walked over to perseus, putting a hand on his shoulder, along with Apollo, Hephaestus, Artemis, and surprisingly, Aphrodite. Hermes spoke first " perseus, I grant you the speed and skills of a master thief, and natural knowledge of all cities for helping my son achieve peace. " Artemis and Apollo spoke up together, " we grant you the ability to use the bow like a master, the skills of the hunter, to move quietly and quickly, and a small power boost, to help you with your new form " Hephaestus spoke next, " I grant you the smithing skills of a master forger. And if there is anything you need made, contact me, and I will create it for you, I also grant you this crossbow, to help you in all your endeavors " he spoke, as he handed the boy a midnight black crossbow, collapsible and easily hidden, Finally, Aphrodite spoke " I grant you these robes and hood, to help you hide and sneak, which fix themselves when torn or hurt, and can harden into armor if you give it the command, I also grant you immense beauty " she said, as she began to channel her power into him " wait what? " he said, " it is done, then. " as I said, raising my hand to give him the immortality " No! Wait! " he spoke, as the beam of golden energy hit his body, he rose into the air, screaming in pain as the mortal blood in his body was purged and changed into Golden Ichor, he collapsed to the ground, groaning as he stood up " gods …. That hurt like hades. " he soon noticed everyone staring at him, " what? " Aphrodite merely summoned a mirror in front of him

~ Percy POV ~

" _what the hell? " _I was freaking out, the person in that mirror was NOT me! He had long brown hair that went down his chin, and slight stubble. And completely frickin BLACK eyes! " what the hades?! " I said, checking my face " Ohhh wow! He is SO much cuter! " Aphrodite shrieked, jumping on me " Aphrodite, get the hell off me. " she pouted, but thankfully got off of me and went back to her throne " thank you, Olympians, but now I will leave. "

\- a few hours later, in his mothers apartment, still percy POV -

" No! " I screamed as I held my mothers head, I had returned to find her on the floor of her apartment, her shirt bloody and with a note beside it, saying

~ Dear percy,

just wanted you to know your mom is dead because you were so stupid, stupid enough to think I loved you, it was luke, ALWAYS luke, and never you.

~ love, annabeth

I fell asleep that night, hunched over my mothers body and still sobbing, only to wake up in a strange place …..

~~~ the Void, Still percy POV ~~~

I woke up on the stone floor, standing up and yelping and moving back as a strange pale man appeared right in front of me " hello, Percy. " I shuddered, hating the name as it only brought back those horrible memories " I am the Outsider, and you've been through quite a lot, you are a most interesting man, I've chosen you to wear my mark, " as he spoke, I felt a searing pain in my hand as I watched, a strange symbol was burned into the back of my left hand. " come and find me, maybe we'll talk more after. " so, not seeing any other way out, I walked to the edge, seeing an island not too far off, but Far too much of a distance away for me to jump _**" you can use your new ablility I've given you to get across, now come find me. "**_ I jumped, hearing his voice in my mind, how did he ….? Never mind. I'd probably have no way out anyways, so I used the new ability I had, and it TELEPORTED me to the island! I decided to call it blinking, because it was short and fast. Like a blink. And I could disappear in the blink of an eye, soon I reached a strange altar, with a strange item on it, as I neared it I heard strange whispers in my head, in a language I did not understand. Before watching as the Outsider re appeared in front of me " hello again, percy. I'm glad you could make it here. " I shuddered again, " please don't call me that, " I said, to which he raised an eyebrow " percy is your name, so I will call you by your name, unless you would prefer to change it? " I sighed, slightly relieved, as I thought for a moment, " I'd like to be called Azron, if you will. " he raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. " Azron, as I said before, I am the Outsider, and I have need of you, in a distant land, far from your planet called earth, there is an entirely new world, with a new name, in the city of Dunwall, an Empress has been murdered, along with her Protector, and her child stolen, there is a man called Daud there, who is the assassin who killed the empress and her Lord Protector, and took her child as a Contract, he regrets his actions, but thinks he cannot fix them, I am sending you there, to help Daud, help him change his fate, " I stood there, stunned, before I became angry " Why should i? why should I do Anything you say? Why should I help you at all! " he merely grinned " because, Azron. I can offer you a new life, free of the pain of your old one " I thought for a moment, before I reached my decision, " Fine, I accept your offer, send me to this city called Dunwall. " he grinned, man that grin was unnerving " see you soon, Azron … "


	3. Chapter three, Trouble in Dunwall

You guys know the drill, one special lil' add on now though!

" _**Percy's voice when he wears the mask " **_

yup, if you were unable to guess from the title, Percy is Replacing corvo, somewhat. Anyone who has any problems with that, why the fuck are you still reading it …?

Azron is now percy, name change, not gonna give any more reminders .

* * *

~ Azron POV ~

I woke up, feeling something furry on my chest " unngh ….. Damn, my head hurts " I sat up, looking around, and noticed the huge black rat on my chest " AGH! " I swiped at it, and it jumped off my chest, landing on the floor. I watched it carefully, but it was not really doing anything aggressive " What do you want, Huh? " I said, as I knelt, looking at it. It just rubbed it's face with it's paws. Looking at me " hmm, what's this? " I asked, as I noticed some markings on it's belly. I carefully flipped it over gently, and noticed that the mark on it's belly looked like a smaller version of the mark on my hand " huh, the Outsider must've sent you to help me out. " I said to myself, as it climbed up onto my hand and ran up my shoulder, sitting there. " Great, " I said to myself " now I look like a Frickin Pirate, oh well, guess you'll be coming along for a while …. Gonna need a name, " I said, thinking for a bit " how about Midnight? " I said, thinking of it's dark fur, strangely, the rat almost seemed to nod, before crawling down into one of my robe pockets " hmm …. Strange. " I muttered, I looked around for a bit, seeing I was in an alley, and I could see some Purple lights coming from under a door, when all of a sudden I heard the Outside in my head as he appeared in front of me _" behind this door is another Rune, Azron. I've almost forgotten to give you this "_ he said, pulling a Heart from inside his robes, with bits of bone in it "_this will help you find more Runes and Bone Charms, in order to grant you more power, now remember, Find Daud. I'll be watching, Azron. "_ he said, Slowly fading away " well, that's not creepy at all …. " I didn't really see any other choice, though. So I picked up the heart, and it showed me a way into the room, as I picked up the rune I felt the same rush of power as it disappeared, and new knowledge entered my head, I felt much stronger and found I could jump much higher and run a lot faster " sweet, " I muttered to myself, and then I slipped and fell, of course. And as I fell I felt something digging into my side " Ugh, what the hell? " I muttered, standing up and searching through my pockets, as I pulled out a black box, around the size of a shoebox, and opened it, finding a Knife and a creepy mask,

* * *

~ Flashback, Percy POV, Just before leaving Olympus ~

" Percy! " I heard someone yell, as I reached the elevator, I turned around to see Hephaestus wobbling towards me, holding a box. " wait up! " he said, when he finally reached me, his face a bit red, i said " yeah? What do you want, Hephaestus? " and as an awnser, he held out the box and opened it, I Whistled at what was inside, a Long, black handled dagger that looked extremely sharp, and a creepy mask, all black, with what looked like red eyes, but as I looked closer I saw it was tinted glass, it looked creepy, somewhat like a mix between a skeletons skull and a Zombie's jaw.

" I made these for you, perseus, " he said, picking up the mask and tossing it to me " here, go ahead, try it on! " he said, looking eager, I sighed, as I grabbed it and put it on, I immediately felt a strange sucking sensation, and tried to pull it off to find I couldn't " What the hell? " I muttered, pulling at it " Stop! " Hephaestus said, pulling my hands away " here! " he said, pushing a piece just above my ear, it loosened immediately and fell off into my hand " the glass is enchanted and so is the mask, it will protect you against most projectiles and the glass looks like it's not even there, you can also zoom in on far away items! Just think about them being closer for it to zoom, and farther to zoom back out. " he said, " it can only be removed by me or you, or anyone else you say can remove it, but you have to give them permission, I made it so it will fit with your robes! " he said, and then he pointed to the mouth area " it's also enchanted to protect you from any forms of disease or Plague, as long as your wearing it. " he said, " Onto the knife!, " he exclaimed, pulling It out of the box as well, revealing several smaller knives and a few crossbow bolts beneath it " the dagger will fold into the handle, and nothing short of a nuclear blast will break it! It's completely Concealable and enchanted to always be razor sharp, and it wont kill you or inflict life threatening wounds on you either, " he grinned at me then, " one of my best creations! And then there are some throwing knives I made for you, they are enchanted to return to you every ten seconds after one is used. The crossbow bolts are not magical, but extremely sharp and deadly, and can fly across great distances!"

he finished, grinning madly and looking happy. He immediately looked Shocked, though. As I hugged him. " thank you, Hephaestus. " I said, still hugging him, he awkwardly patted me on the back, muttering " your welcome, percy. " we then said our goodbyes and he waved at me as the elevator doors closed and I left Olympus, oddly I felt that I would not be coming back for a while.

~ End of flashback ~

* * *

~ Azron POV ~

" thanks, Hep… " I said, slipping the throwing knives into slots and the dagger into it's slot, as I loaded a crossbow bolt into the crossbow and put the rest in the quiver, suddenly Midnight scurried out of my pocket, running over to a door and scratching at it before crawling under " what is it, Midnight? " I said quietly to myself, sneaking over to the door, stopping as I heard Voices. " Surrender, Daud! You wont be getting away from us now! It's ten of us and one of you! " I crouched down, quickly taking out my dagger and flicking it open as I opened the door and snuck out, seeing a man surrounded by ten people in strange blue uniforms " Hah! You wont be leaving here alive! " he said, though I could see he was wounded, and one of his arms looked dislocated. " Fine by me! " one of the higher ranks spoke, I assumed, " Hard way it is, Get em! " I quickly blinked behind the officer, stabbing him in the neck, before almost jumping back in surprise as his body disappeared just like the Outsiders did, then I quickly shot another guard and killed two with my throwing knives, "**Gotcha**" I muttered, before I was slammed into the wall by an eleventh guard I had not seen, he raised his blade to stab me, and I kept my eyes open, not wanting to hide from death, as I thought " _after all I've done, I'm dying here, in an alley, like this. "_ I waited for the pain, but it never came, he dropped his blade, clutching at the tip of another that was pointed through his chest. Before it was ripped out and he fell over, dead. Behind him was a masked woman, from what I could tell by her figure, in a strange uniform, with what looked like a machete " Get up, we don't have all day. " she said, as she blinked behind the man called Daud and blocked a strike aimed for his back as he stabbed another guard, I almost chuckled, standing up and shooting another guard in the throat with my crossbow as I blinked behind the one the woman was fighting, stabbing him in the throat before snapping his neck as I pulled it out. We all teamed up and finished off the final one, before we stood, looking at each other. " well then, boy. It appears you've got the talent. " Daud spoke, looking at me before sheathing his blade " my name is Daud, this is my Lieutenant. " the woman said nothing as she looked at me for a while, before she sheathed her blade. " The name's Billie, Billie Lurk. " she said, holding out her hand. I shook both of their hands, sheathing my dagger. **" my name is Azron, "** I spoke. From what little I knew about daud, from what the outsider had spoken to me of, he lead a group of assassins, I suddenly stopped, thinking. Was this what the outsider meant for my new life? Was I here to join Daud's group of assassins? I couldn't think of any other reason the outsider would have put me right near daud when he was in trouble, finished with my thoughts. I turned and looked at Daud. **" And I would like to join your outfit, I ask you to teach me the ways of an assassin, " **to my surprise, he merely Grinned. " I was hoping you would say that. " he said, " follow me, I'll test you, and maybe then we will see if your worthy "

* * *

~ time skip, Billie's POV ~

This is nuts, I thought. Watching Daud and the new recruit, Azron, Spar. He almost matched Daud in his stealth and swordsmanship, and was even more accurate than him in marksmanship with the crossbow, though it appeared he had little control over his powers, he surprised daud a few times by Blinking behind him and slashing at his back, how had we not noticed him before? He had insane skill, he had to have learned it from somewhere! But everything my informants dug up for me knew nothing about this " Azron " and that worried me. We had spies and informants in every branch of the government and gangs across all of dunwall and beyond, and none of them knew a thing about him! I walked up, as they finished their spar, Azron's blade at dauds heart and Daud's at his throat

* * *

~ Daud's POV ~

this kid has skill, I admitted to myself as we were sparring, I was currently going about 80%, of my full skills and power, and we had tied! We both stood up, he bowed to me before sheathing his blade, I think I surprised him a bit when I bowed as well, this kid …. I thought, this kid could change everything, " Azron … " I said, " I think you should become my lieutenant, along with Billie. " he was Visibly shocked at that, almost falling over " I'm sorry, can you repeat that? " he said, " I only have one condition for this, " I said, ignoring that because I knew it was more of shock then lack of hearing. " remove your mask, and let me see your face."

* * *

~ Azron POV ~

when I said I wanted to join his group, I didn't think he would immediately place me as his second in command! I thought about it for a moment, before I took off my mask, revealing my face, which had a scar over my left eye, I got it when I lost the curse of Achilles after annabeth tried to kill me, as I fell and landed on backbiter, fortunately, it was only a shard, so I obviously did not die. But Apollo told me it would never heal. My Black eyes, though it was only the pupils and irises that were black, and my short, black hair. I decided to cut it close after I received the blessings.

" I'll remove my mask, " I said, dropping it to the floor " but only to you and Her, and I don't want to be your Second in Command, place me as the Lowest rank you have, I'll earn my way to the top. " I said, somewhat boldly I realized, considering I was not really in any position to make demands, but he just chuckled " that's what I thought. Go ahead and put your mask back on, Billie will show you to your room. As I walked out of the training room, I thought to myself, " I think I'll like it here … "

* * *

~ timeskip, Five Years. Azron POV ~

Daud and I are now partners, of equal rank, it took me five years to earn this position, but we both know I still answer to him, he has treated me like a father, and I know I will never go back on that, he adopted me about a year ago, when I was just a Middle rank moving up to High rank. The assassins are not at all what I thought they would be, when we are alone we are like a huge family, but on contracts and mission we are all business, I thought they would be cold and logical, especially Daud, but it's almost the exact opposite. Me and billie have started to go out together, surprising how you find love in the middle of a Tyrannical takeover and deadly plague. I've got to sleep soon, going to meet billie on the roof early in the morning, I think this journal has helped me, somewhat, I've gotten used to this new life, and I love it. Time to sleep now, maybe I'll write again in the morning

~ End ~

* * *

Read and Review! Seriously, Push the button! It is not hard! Tell me what you think so I can actually DO something to make it better . it only takes about Ten seconds, and I would really like to know that people who read it care enough to not be lazy bastards and push that button . so do it! Special thanks to Pluto's Daughter 11 for some tips on this and Betaing for me, this chapter is dedicated to her for her help, so thanks Pluto! :3 new chapter will be posted soon, and YES this is a Pilly if you did not notice from the journal . Pilly = Percy and Billie smack that button! Azron, out.


	4. Note from the Author

Well, where do I start on this one?

It's not the worst I've ever read. Bear with me, starting positive and trying to stay that way, because it's all downhill from there.

Without even touching on the plot, your grammar and punctuation is kind of atrocious. I saw a low of capital letters where there shouldn't be any (and then words that weren't capitalised when they should be), your direct speech certainly needs a lot of improvement and the overall "flow" of the sentences just didn't quite fit.

Yeah, saying "flow" is very vague, but I'm far too impatient to try and explain exactly what I mean.

Onto the content itself - this is where I'm probably going to rant and come dangerously close to flame territory - and really? "Flames will be used to burn flamers alive"? It's like the kid who goes to school and tells bullies that "bullying isn't cool" when he gets picked on. Honestly, the amount of BS...

Ahem. Yes. Time to insult the story instead of the author.

Cliché. That's all it is so far, and it's not even cliché done well. Annabeth betrays Olympus because she loves Luke? Hardly patented stuff, and difficult to find a different explanation for, so I can let that one slide... but then Annabeth kills Percy's mum as a kind of "last laugh" retaliation. For one thing, how the BALLS did she do it between realising her plan had gone to shit (when Percy kills Luke) and being hit by a bolt of lightning?

And don't give me any BS about her doing it beforehand. I thought that one through and that doesn't make sense either, but typing it out takes too long.

Or afterwards too. Surviving a bolt of lightning with no prior indication of immunity to high voltage is BS as well. She literally couldn't have killed Sally unless you deus ex machina the living shit out of it.

Next thing about the plot that is utterly horrendous: every bit if dialogue. Overly dramatic; unnecessarily so, I dare say. Also the blessings are pretty stupid as well. He literally just said, "Be good to your kids and leave me alone," but then the Olympians are like "Sure, I'll respect your request once I give you all this stupid crap."

No. Just no.

Then there's the bit with the Outsider. He's given an ability and he just suddenly knows how to use it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not even a DISHONORED player and I'm enjoying that you're bringing it to a reasonably unexplored crossover (if not how it's getting there). But if he gets a new power and suddenly he just KNOWS how to use it... that's lazy, and really boring.

I'm not even going to start on how stupid a name Azron is. It s like someone was saying Aaron and coughed halfway through.

Anyway, good luck. You're gonna need it.

Right, i already sent a lengthy response via PM, but i just have to say this, Fuck you very much. i like my readers, i really do, you guys are badass and you help me out, love ya for that, but this guy, this guy just wants to fuck with me, fuck with my story, and fuck with my confidence, so, Fuck you, you dont like this story? fine, then fuck off! you want a generic PJO story, that follows the entire plot of the books with only a few minor changes to the plot, Then go put on your big boy Panties and go fucking look for it! there are billions! this is not one of those stories! so, fuck you.


	5. Chapter 4, on the highway to hell

Come on …. You know the drill! Not doing it. Nope.

" **Azron with Mask "**

" _outsider / heart "_

" normal Speech, also Azron with ought mask "

* * *

~ Azron POV ~

I quietly Blinked onto the roof from below, staying behind my target, slowly moving to a good position, then blinking behind her and picking her up, " Azron! " my Girlfriend, Billie Lurke, said. " Put me down! " to which of course, I ignored her, being the idiot that I am, as she would put it, and tickled her, " s-s-stop it! Hahaha! I-i-it's not f-f-funny! Hahaha! " unfortunately, I forgot her secret weapon, the ability to kick my ass. Because she broke out of the hold and tackled me to the ground, pinning me down. **" well? You got me, oh mighty assassin, now what do you plan to do with me? "** I said, grinning behind my mask, she simply grinned evily, and said " Torture. " as she leaned down and took off my mask, revealing my face. I had grown a bit of stubble over the years, becoming a bit more muscular, but not overly so, she leaned down, her lips inches above mine, " catch me if you can, " she yelled, Blinking over to the nearest roof, Making me look like an idiot on my back kissing the air, I quickly stood up and grabbed my mask, clipping it to my belt. we chased each other around the fortress for a bit, blinking from roof to roof and running through the headquarters. until I eventually caught her. " Looks like I've captured the mighty Billie Lurke! Master assassin! " I said, grinning. " Oh? And what do you intend to do to me? Oh mighty Azron? " she said, smiling at me. I leaned forward and we kissed for a moment, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet, " Azron, Sir. " we immediately broke apart, her blushing like mad and me slapping on my mask. " **yes, marcus? "** I said, obviously annoyed, " Daud requests you and the Lieutenant in his chambers, immediately, sir. " The assassin said, marcus was rather new to the outfit, and followed my father, daud, like a lost puppy. "** very well, we will see him there soon. Tell him we are on our way. "** Yes, sir. " He said, vanishing from sight. "** shall we, love? " **I said, I had the Dunwall accent now, after living here for five years, I had to learn it and practice the words, seeing as how someone with a new york accent would be rather out of place in a world where new york did not exist. " fine …. But you owe me later! " she said, I grinned almost evilly, "** I can live with that, "** I said, as I took her hand and we Faded, re appearing outside of my fathers chambers ( just going to say this now, to prevent any angry readers from Dishonored or PJO saying " why the FUCK can they flash like gods? " Daud's assassins and Daud can really appear just about anywhere, even if it is not within their line of sight, as long as it is not too far away and they know the place, considering his assassins don't use blink … . so that's where I got Fading from. ) I knocked on the door gently, opening it when I heard a " Come in " I stood in front of my father, giving him a bow, which annoyed him to no end, he said we were equals, and if anything I was his better, and I still had things to learn, but I still bowed anyways. " **Father, what is needed of us? "** I asked, I was usually called in on assassinations and mission but we had not had any work for a while now, " Azron, " my father said, looking at me " I have a job for us, and by us, I mean our entire outfit. " I blinked in shock, we almost never use the entire outfit, whatever it was, we were being paid well, and it was dangerous. " I've received word from the outsider that there is a planet who has called to him for aid, asking him to send them a group of elite warriors, we are that group, the contractors are from your planet, Azron. I know you don't want to go back, but- " **" You are my father and my leader, I would follow you anywhere and give my life for yours. I may not want to go back, but I will. I will not leave my father and family to fight alone. " **I said, cutting him off. He looked at me with pride in his eyes, before he turned to the map, I had explained soon after my initial arrival where I came from, but I never dug into my past. Surprisingly, they took it quite well, and did not bring up the matter again when I asked them not to, " we have to get to Proudspire Manor, where the portal to our destination is, the Outsider will be activating it for us, transporting us through the void to this planet. We will be bringing everyone, so get ready and set up the traps and hire some sentries, I don't want anyone rummaging through our home while we are gone. " each and every one of the assassins that were in the room followed his orders, fading out to tell the others and prepare everyone. Billie gave me a hug, before fading out, leaving it with just me and my father, I took off the mask, looking at him " Dad, I want to know, the contractors are the Olympians, aren't they? " I said, looking him in the eye. He sighed and picked up a bottle of what I believe was fruit juice, a rarity here in dunwall. " yes, son. The Olympians begged the Outsider for help, so he answered, I will not lie to you, we will be setting up base near Camp Halfblood, we will be protecting the camp, the Olympians are being attacked by their old enemies, but this time it's Gaia, she has risen all of the titans, and is currently too weak to raise the giants, so we are being sent in, " " How many do they number? Both Olympian and monsters." I asked, still staring him down. " the campers there are 1,200 of, they combined the roman and greek camps, from what I hear, into a fortress called Olympia Island, they have portals to both Camp halfblood and New Rome, New Rome has about four hundred demigods in it, camp halfblood has about two hundred, the rest are in Olympia Island. " " And the monsters? " he sighed, " the monsters number over at least thirty thousand, being lead by the titans. " I almost shrugged " so? That is only a few thousand more then what was in the titan war, and we held them off with under one hundred demigods. " he rubbed his Forehead, sighing, " Out of the one thousand two hundred demigods ….. only two hundred are battle trained and ready for combat, " I almost choked on my own spit " I'm sorry, WHAT?! "my father just sighed again, muttering " that was just polished …. " before he looked at me and spoke again " most of the demigods are just civilians, which is why we are needed. I slipped on my mask, walking towards the door, " **I'll be ready in a few minutes** " I said, slowly fading before I reached the door. My father just chuckled, sipping his drink, as he turned back to the map.

( yes, I went through on it! I said it would be longer, so it's longer, this POV was over one thousand three hundred words long, )

* * *

~ Billie POV ~

I watched Azron as he walked with his father towards the Manor, it had taken the group about forty minutes to get everything set up and get to the Manor, but I couldn't stop thinking about Azron. he was heading back to the planet that scarred him so badly that he would barley even mention it to me, and usually became violent if anyone pressed the matter too far, he always tells me that it doesn't bother him, but that one night ….

* * *

~ Flashback, Billie POV ~

I woke up on the floor, I stood up, angry, thinking that Azron pushed me off the bed to wake me up, but he was clutching the sheets in a death grip, his skin paler than normal, and then I saw something that shocked me, I saw him crying. Azron NEVER cried, not even the one time when he was on a mission with me and Daud, and a guard broke his leg in five different places, he remained stoic and even tried to walk before we managed to stuff Sokolov's healing elixir down his throat, I sat on the edge of the bed, slowly removing his hand from the sheet, before laying down next to him and slowly caressing his cheek, " Shhh …. It's okay, your fine ….. I'm here, Azron. it's all right …. " muttering nonsense and soothing words until he calmed down and fell back to sleep, I stayed next to him for the rest of the night, but I could not sleep, I had lain there for an hour or more, staring at the ceiling, wondering to myself, " what in the name of the Void could make Azron cry …? "

* * *

~ Flashback end ~

~ present, Billie POV ~

…. That one night made me think about what he had gone through on earth, and it made me think about what had hurt him so badly, and now he was going back, walking through all those painful memories and events that he had gone through ….. I quickly blinked over to him, grabbing his hand and turning my head to smile at him. He may have to do all this, but he would not do it alone. I would not let him, no one, and nothing, would hurt my Love, I will protect him, I thought. Even as I walked next to him, holding his hand and smiling at him, I will not let anything harm him, even if it costs me my own life. He smiled at me, I could tell even with the mask, that I had made him happy, and I cherished that moment, because for all I knew, it would be the last one we would have for a long time.

~ End ~

* * *

Well! That's my chapter, I went all out for you guys, did this in about thirty minutes, this is just a preview of the whole thing, if people agree with it, like it, somewhat, or I do. Then I will post the rest, I will almost never leave ya with a cliffhanger, so don't worry. as for those who are going to say it's really fucking shitty for this chapter, well for one fuck me, i DO romance, i dont TYPE romance, so no surprises on my count if i get a bad review or two on this chapter for the romance part, as for the second part, weeeell, like i've said before, dont like the storyline, dont like dishonored, dont like PJO, then why the fuck are you reading this?

* * *

Special shout out to the one and only ThatMJGuy, thanks for the FIRST positive review! typed up a new chapter all of last night just for you when i read that, man.

Next chapter will be posted later today, 10/9/14 2:50 PM eastern time, see you then. Azron, Out.

* * *

Right, before anyone gets on my ass, the reason i have been so inactive and updating lately, is because i got fucking jumped by 3 guys and one of them broke my arm and almost fucking ran me over in a car, so fuck everyone who is cussing me out for not updating, secondly, i'm going to be working on a chapter, seeing as how i can not do anything else, so it'll be slow, it'll probably be shit, but it'll be there.

* * *

Allright, i'm just going to say it, i am TERRIBLE at Romance crap. so, this is a Shout Out to all readers! I want YOU guys to PM me some romance chapters! yep, that's right. i'm lazy. but seriously, i'm terrible at this crap. if you guys want to help make this story better then go ahead and send it! i will put it in the story and give credit to each and every person whose material i used, i'm looking to you guys to help make it better!


	6. AN

Due to my EXTENSIVE lack of imagination concerning this subject, I have decided to say FUCK THIS and jump out a window, in other words, it's being abandoned. I will be posting a NEW story, one which I think may last for QUITE a while, and that I will continue whether or not you like it. So … Until next time, my faithful followers!

*cackles madly and jumps out a nearby window *

Pops my head back in *

I accept Human Sacrifices, Bacon, and the souls of the people who work at Disney. For the movies and the Disneyland, which is frankly worse than Las Vegas.


End file.
